1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit and a driving method thereof, and in particular, to a driving circuit of a single-phase brushless DC fan and a driving method thereof.
2. Related Art
Motors are a commonly used device for transforming electricity to mechanical energy. The motor has been applied to many products such as fans, optical disk drives, hard disk drives, optical devices, vehicle devices, computer apparatuses, appliances and mechanical apparatuses.
As the progressive of technologies, the existing motors can provides high power outputs so as to operating at high speed. However, when the rotation speed of the motor is adjusted down to the range of medium-low rotation speed, the unnecessary power loss will exist.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a driving circuit of a single-phase brushless DC fan and a driving method thereof, which have lower power consumption during the operation at medium-low rotation speed.